Snow White
by Tella
Summary: FINISHED: Having to protect a girl hunted by her evil stephmother is already bad enough, but having your past come back to haunt you at the exact same time is just too much for the body guard.
1. Chapter 1

**Snow White**

****

**Based on the tale by the Brothers Grimm**

**With a twist!**

**AN: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or Snow White**

**Chapter 1**

Once upon a time in a country far, far a way there lived a beautiful young duchess with her husband. On one cold winters day the duchess sat at the window with her needle and thread. She watched the dark raven fly past and accidentally pricked her finger.

She smiled when she looked down at the dark red blood seeping into the pure white snow and she made a wish. She wished for a baby girl of her own. She wished for a baby girl with skin as pale as the white-white snow, hair as black as the raven's wing and lips as red as the red-red rose, as red as blood.

The baby girl was born and happiness filled the house, but with life comes death and the duchess soon left the mortal world leaving her baby in her husband's care.

As the girl grew, her passion for life and her joy for the world around her touched every person with her bright smiles. Yet the duke could not help but wonder about his baby girl and he often looked at the empty space in his bed.

When the girl turned six the duke married a beautiful woman, Lady Juliana and she soon took hold of the household. The girl's dislike for the woman grew deeper with each passing day and she became more rebellious, often finding herself in fights with young boys from the village and young lords visiting the household.

The duke sighed and often shook his head at his daughter's behaviour. On her seventh birthday the duke gave her the grandest gift he could think of. A gift she would both treasure and value for the rest of her life. On the girl's seventh birthday he gave a gift that would change my life forever.

He gave me.

I was to be the girl's friend and bodyguard for the rest of my life. Ten years on and I still find myself involved in fights the girl had begun with local boys or young lords. Only this time around the fighting was more about love than hate.

"Lady Tomoyo, don't you think we are getting rather to old for this kind of nonsense?" I eyed the seventeen year old curiously and she smiled her bright smile at me. Her lips a deep rich red against her pale skin.

"Hardly. I find it rather entertaining. Besides, you are not going to allow that boy to get away with what he said are you?"

"He said you looked hot. As in pretty, beautiful… uh… you know the bedroom thing." I hardly felt comfortable discussing matters such as these with her.

"My dear, you are three years older than me and you still cannot use the term se…"

I clenched my teeth and rolled up my sleeves. "I'll fight the brat." I took my stance and the boy grinned at me. Okay, so maybe he wasn't a boy, more like a man. I glanced at the girl. However, I am not going to allow some seventeen year old to make fun of me because I'm uncomfortable with matters concerning the opposite sex.

I think the shock on my face was more than apparent judging by Tomoyo's rich laughter coming from the side lines. Did this guy even know how to fight? I ducked a loose random swing and landed my fist in his stomach and he complained loudly. "This is a bar fighter." I complained and Tomoyo's laughter grew more intense.

I flinched slightly when my fist connected with his face and the strange sound of bone breaking filled my senses. A shiver ran down my body and I stepped away from the man involuntarily. I hate that sound. "I'm not finished yet girl."

"Are you kidding me? I just broke your nose and haven't even been able to touch me, never mind land a punch."

"I can't punch a girl."

"Oh spare me. Then you shouldn't have gotten involved." I landed another fist in his stomach and he doubled over onto the ground complaining. "Merry Christmas jerk." I picked up my cloak and motioned for the laughing girl to follow me.

"That was brilliant."

"Such a waist of time."

"I met this guy." I glanced at her and she giggled at my raised eyebrow. "He was really handsome. With a strange scar on his face." That caught my full attention. I did not want her to be hanging about with the wrong crowd. "He is way too old for my taste though, but he liked you. He thinks you are very pretty."

I laughed at her words and rested my arm on her shoulders. "We both know that you are the fairest one between us. Why would a handsome man with a scar be looking at me? Come now my fair Snow White, we have a party to prepare for."

"Oh no, I completely forgot about that. Do you think anyone would miss us if we did not…"

"Unfortunately, yes. Maybe not me, but definitely you. You are the host's daughter after all."

"I wish not to be at times. These parties Juliana give are a bit of a bore and the 'young lords' and 'suitable suitors' she keeps forcing me to spend dinner with are all so…"

"Boring, unattractive and vain."

"Yes!"

"Then what kind of man would you prefer then?" I watched her eye the dress laid out on her bed in slight disgust. She gave a silly grin and I shook my head, already knowing what was going to happen to the poor unsuspecting dress.

"A man who is adventurous and brave. Like a pirate."

"I'm afraid we are to far inland for any pirates to come past and sweep you off your warm booted feet. Besides, you don't need that kind of man."

"Your father was a nice pirate. I can still remember his friendly eyes when he smiled at me and ruffled my hair."

"Yes, but look where he is now - buried in the depths of the ocean along with his treasure. But I suppose it is where he always wanted to be, where he longed to be. With my mother."

"What about your brother?"

"Toya? The last I heard of him, he was in the Caribbean plundering as he goes with his first mate Yukito." I grinned at the girl as she held up the modified dress. It looked years better and more according to the fashion. "And don't even think about it."

"You are such a spoil sport."

"Yes, but I don't want you getting involved with something where you might end up hurt." I hooked her locket around her neck and she smiled down at the silver heart carrying a picture of her mother inside. "You deserve better Snow White. You deserve so much more than any pirate can offer you."

"Why do you insist on calling me Snow White? I have a name you know."

"I know, but you will always be Snow White to me."

Juliana's voice was crisp and clear as it drifted through the warm house mingling with the food and drink to add pleasure. I leaned against the wall away from the guests and watched the duchess sing the soft Christmas lullaby. She had remarkable features, with golden hair and brown eyes and an enchanting voice.

My eyes drifted to the girl and I watched her standing arm in arm with her father listening to the duchess sing. The duchess was indeed fair, but it seems to me that the little Snow Girl is getting all the attention tonight.

Jealousy makes you nasty, or so they say. It has to be proven first. I will however not be surprised if Juliana is the first to prove it. The woman's eyes were ice when they rested on the girl and her father. Not even her swollen stomach carrying the unborn child can hide the hate she carries for the girl.

They have been having a private war for years; it was only a matter of time before the final blow is struck. Dresses, companions, hobbies, hair, make up… it has all been weapons in this silent war. My eyes landed on the woman's pregnant stomach. The next weapon will come into this world not even knowing the purpose of its birth.

I closed my eyes as I listened to the joyous music replacing the last words of the lullaby Juliana had sung. I knew people were dancing now, they always did. And the girl will share the first dance with her father, as they have always done.

"It's dangerous playing with witches."

My eyes snapped open. The owner of the voice was gone. My heart raced in my chest as I looked around. It had sounded so close, so close… as if he was standing right beside me. A fleeing shadow caught my eye as it made its way down the corridor hidden by the red curtains decorating the dance hall.

The cold air tugged at my heavy braid and my feet moved swiftly down the corridor following the echoing footsteps before me. I held my breath as I walked through the open door leading to the gardens.

Nothing.

Strong arms wrapped themselves around my body forcing my arms to my side. Warm breath played on my skin and I could feel the man's slight stubble press against my cheek. He grinned. "Curious, aren't you?"

"Who are you?" I could feel him grin at my question. My body stiffened when he pressed his face in my neck, his lips against my skin.

"Hmm… soft Cherry Blossom." He grinned against my skin and I swallowed hard. "It's dangerous playing with witches."

Loud screams ran through the building and I twisted my body to look at the door. The man's hold on me faded into the darkness as I ran down the corridor. If something happened to Tomoyo I will never forgive myself. I paused at the edge of the circle around the unconscious woman.

"Juliana."

**AN: Hey! If you read the first version, sorry but I deleted it. Someone gave me a review saying that something was missing from the tale and he or she was right. I read it again and started over. **

**It's Snow White, but from a total different point of view and from someone with her own set of problems to solve along with keeping the Lady Tomoyo safe.**

**Any comments and advice is welcome. If you send me a flame, I don't mind, but please have facts to base your criticism on. And I apologise in advance for any grammatical and/or typing errors, English is not my first language but I will try my best.**

**Thank you!**

**Tella**


	2. Chapter 2

**Snow White**

****

**AN: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or Snow White**

**Chapter 2**

Screams ran through the house, frightening off any thought of the pleasant event which had taken place only a few hours ago. I closed my eyes as I leaned with my back against the wall with my legs pulled up against me.

The girl sat on the chair next to me. Her eyes were anxious and darted from her father to her stepmother's room. My hand automatically gave her a little slap on the leg. "Stop biting your lip." I had known this all without opening my eyes. I sighed. I know her to well.

"Do you think she will be alright?"

"Yes, she has a strong spirit."

"What about the ba…" She barely had time to finish her sentence when the door swung open and two servant women carrying bloody towels and a basin with bloody water came out and walked past. My eyes rested on the young doctor as he came out. He wiped his hands on a towel shaking his head.

"I am so sorry duke, your son was still born." I heard the girl sob slightly at the news and I could tell the duke was devastated. He had dreamed of having a son of his own.

"And my wife?"

"She is in no danger, but she will never be able to bare any children again."

I bit my lip at the news. They had waited ten years for this day only to find that the child was dead within its mother and that she, Juliana, will never be able to bare another child. No man or woman deserves to burry a child.

"Papa…" The duke looked down at his daughter's pleading eyes and he touched her cheek tenderly. "I am so sorry papa."

"It's not your fault Tomoyo. God has a plan with us all." His hand drifted from her face and he disappeared around the corner with his daughter's distraught eyes following his every move.

Five days had passed since the birth of the child and the despair of the day still hung on the house. The duchess yelled at anyone who dared go near her room and the duke was caught in his own thoughts for most of the time. The girl had turned to wandering about.

I would follow her like I always do, but in this week we did not turn to the town, but rather the open fields on the edge of the woods. And every day she would walk a little closer to the woods. She paused every now and again and turned her attention to what ever caught her eye for the moment only to leave it at sight value and continued walking once more.

My own eyes followed the trees as we walked on the edge and more often than not my gaze turned deeper into the dark depths of the forest. "Tomoyo." She turned to look at me and I tried to give her an encouraging smile. "I do not feel comfortable so close to the edge."

"Oh." She turned her back on the forest to make her way back into the fields. My eyes drifted back to the darkness. I was right, something was following us. I watched it come closer and fear grasped my heart.

"RUN!" The girl dashed up the hill and the dark man jumped from the forest. I clenched my jaw as I looked into the dark eyes. Pain ripped through my body. He pulled the blade from my shoulder.

"SAKURA!"

"Stay there!" The man's dark eyes shifted from me to the girl and back to me. "You've messed with the wrong girl mister." My fist landed in his face and he stumbled back. A grin played on his face.

"Just give me your heart love, the duchess was hoping to eat some stew tonight."

I don't know how I have managed it, but I had struck the man to the ground. I suppose anger and disgust was what fuelled me. But the next thing I knew I was running through the forest with the girl's hand held secure in my own and my heart racing with every heavy beat.

She stumbled every now and again over roots and fallen branches and I would pull her up and urge her to run. We never stopped, not once until darkness fell upon us. She collapsed to the ground, unable to go on and I was too afraid to stop.

Wolves howled their haunting sound close by and panic filled me. I urged the girl onto my back and stumbled on. If the wolves do get us, please let them be quick. Another howl closer filled my blood and I stumbled forth. "Is that a house?" I looked up to the girl's pointing finger and sighed in relief.

"Close, a church." I struggled up the slight hill and pushed the door shut. Another loud howl sounded and my nervous eyes followed the shadow across the tainted glass. Please, don't let them get in. Please, I beg of You. Please do not let them get in.

I laid the girl down in a corner and secured her cloak around her, she mumble a few words in her sleep. Sighing I sank down to the floor with my back against the wall, my hand secure on my knife. If they do get in, I won't let them take us without a fight.

A slight whimper broke through my sleep. I stood erect. "Oh lord." My heart hammered in my chest as I looked at the grinning faces. One man held the girl, her arms pressed against her sides and warm tears staining her pretty face. "Let her go."

My voice was ruff and my throat sore. The men laughed at my demand and the one dangled my knife in front of his face. Ignoring his teasing I turned to the girl held by a young man. She sobbed slightly. "Let her go, you're hurting her."

My fingers had hardly touched her when my arms were forced against my sides and a shock of pain shot through my body. I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes trying to ignore the pain. My heart raced when familiar lips traced the line of my neck. I swallowed hard.

"Damn pirates. Isn't it a little far from the sea?" The men roared with laughter and the one holding me had a rich, strong chuckle as his breath played against my skin.

"Hear that boys? We are damned pirates."

"Well, aren't you?"

"Hmm… Maybe." His grip on me tightened and I squeezed my eyes shut once more. "The fact of the matter is that you are now in out territory."

"Stop it! You're making it worse."

"She speaks!" I opened my eyes and watched Tomoyo struggle against her captor.

"Stop it! Can't you see she's wounded?" She pushed herself forward and the man tightened his grip on her. "Let her go!"

"Where are you wounded?" His voice trailed in my thoughts and I bit back disgust.

"None of your business."

"Let's make it my business." I groaned when my back hit the cold hard wall. His hands pressed hard against my shoulders and I screamed in pain. In the background I could hear Tomoyo's pleading voice. "The shoulder then."

"Bite me."

"STOP IT!" Tomoyo screamed at the man and he ignored her as he continued to strip off my top dress and shirt. My exposed skin flushed against the cold air. My legs gave in and I sank to the ground, the man following me down.

I felt myself being lifted into the air. My vision of the young man blurred as I watched his face. I heard him give a few orders to the men, his voice strong and calm. It seemed familiar to me some how. "Where are you taking me?" My body felt limp and weak and my will to fight had been reduced to smouldering ash, barely able to ignite a match.

My body came to rest on a makeshift bed and the distinct salty smell of the sea lifted from the blankets beneath me. My mind drifted with the sent allowing forgotten emotions to stir within me. The man's hands pushed my top dress and shirt away once more, his touch caring, gentle and precise.

"This is going to sting." I screamed when the cold liquid touched my skin and seeped into my wound. Strong gentle hands washed the blood from my skin with the strong smelling liquid. The smell mixed with the salty smell from both him and the blankets, jolting my memory of a forgotten past. "There's a brave girl."

"I don't think rum was intended for this kind of use." I hissed through my teeth. I could say anything and think anything, only to get my mind of the pain bubbling through my body. The mind makes no sense at times. "Especially the kind brewed in the Scottish barges."

"The girl knows her rum."

"It burns." I complained and I became aware of the warm tears stinging my face. Tomoyo's crying and questions faded into the distance when someone closed the door between the two rooms. I became painfully aware of dark eyes with a golden tinge washing over my face as the man whipped away my tears with the back of his hand.

"Here, take a sip." I gulped down the strong liquid he offered me. I watched him thread a needle in the candle light and I wanted to scream, but my limbs were too weak to protest and my mind became dull and slow from the alcohol. "There's a good girl. It will be over soon."

"I'm too old to be called a girl." I barely remembered the simple words as they rolled of my tongue.

"Aren't you? You look seventeen to me, love."

I snorted. "Twenty."

"Hmm…?"

"I'm twenty."

**AN: Hey! Next chapter! Is it the same man from the party, or is it someone else? And why is he so concerned about Sakura? Why does the duchess want the girls dead? And what's Sakura's past got to do with it all?**

**Loads of questions that need answering in the upcoming chapters.**

**Thank you _Rylee__ Smith_ and _LinziiC_ for the reviews.**

**A big thank you to _Wolf Jade and HeheAngel Kisses_, thank you for joining Xiao-lang in his ordeal in Bleeding Angel and taking the time to read this one as well.**

**And to my friends thank you for sticking all my, sometimes great and sometimes lame, stories out with me. I hope you enjoy the last of your holiday.**

**Thank you**

**Tella**

**_Randomness:_**** This is a new thingy I'll be starting from the next chapter on. Random useless facts no one cares about will be given to you. Read it don't read it, it's up to you. For today my randomness is going to a friend who had supported me through thick and thin with all my stories. Please ready _A Daughter's Tears_ by _Kayapride_. It's such a cute fic! It's at the _Dragonball__ Z_ section. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Snow White**

****

**AN: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or Snow White**

**Chapter 3**

I slowly awoke from my dazed sleep. My mind was foggy and my vision blurred and it took me a long time to adjust my senses to my surroundings. Outside I could hear the rain beating down on the old church roof and I wondered if it would collapse any moment.

"Tomoyo!" My body shot up straight and I struggled to my feet. I glanced at the closed door and the small room I found myself in. My fingers barely touched the handle. Two strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist and lifted me unceremoniously away from the door.

My fingers stretched for the handle as I tried to free my weak body from the strong hold. "Calm down love." The pirate's voice filled my senses. "You're friend is safe. She's playing cards with the boys."

"She cheats." I have no idea why I said that, but I did and it earned me rich laughter from the pirate. He pulled me down to the ground and continued to hold me as I sat between his legs with my back against his chest. He rested his head against mine and I could hear him silently breathing.

"How's the shoulder?"

"Better." I was confused. Why was he being nice to me? Shouldn't he be binding my hands and feet and send ransom notes to my employer? To Tomoyo's father? Not that I am complaining, but this behaviour was inexplicable and down right disturbing. "What do you want?"

"Nothing you're going to give to me willingly any time soon, love."

Somehow I was not very comfortable with that answer. "Who are you?" I could feel him grin and I turned slightly to see his face.

Dark eyes held a hidden golden glow and dark brows seemed to intensify the look. His skin was sun touched and his dark hair sun bleached. Wavy earthy locks came down to broad shoulders and he wore a red bandanna around his head. Strange bead designs hung at one side of his face each finished with a gold or silver coin.

I found my hand raising to his hair and I took the two strings of beads in my hand. "I've never seen coins like these."

"No?"

"No. What's this writing?"

"Greek. It's supposedly from the lost city of Atlantis."

"Yeah right, and I have Aztec gold."

"That would be the crew of the Black Pearl, love."

"And from what ship might you be?"

"I, love, am from the Rhapsody. Captain Xiao-lang Li, at your service." He grinned at me and I found myself scolding him in my mind for his confidence, which frankly put, irritated the living heck out of me.

"Oh. And what is the Captain of a pirate ship doing miles inland in an abandoned church with two women he rather should get rid of at the first opportune moment?"

"That's a very long question. But the real question is: Should a lady such as yourself be minding what a scoundrel such as myself be doing miles inland in and abandoned church with two women I'd rather should get rid of at the first opportune moment?"

"So you admit that you are a scoundrel?"

"Aye. Scoundrel is as scoundrel does young miss. But, there are a many different forms of scoundrels walking about. I am but one."

"Indeed. And I suppose along with your short comings you are really a good man at heart?"

"Aye."

"I've met many men in my life Mr Li and I've never trusted one of them. You on the other hand is someone I hardly find trusting at all. Maybe it's that extraordinary scar on your face or just the way you… shall we say your behaviour towards me… I don't know. All I know is, I want you gone and the sooner the better."

He leaned back against the wall with a lazy grin playing on his handsome face, a grin I did not like. Groaning I got to my hands and knees and started to crawl away. I was tired, I was aching, my mind was racing with the past day's events and I was not in the mood for stupid pirates and their stupid games.

"Bloody pirate."

"A bit rich coming from you, wouldn't you say love?" Confused I turned and sat down to look at the man. That stupid grin was still on his face and I resisted the urge to wipe it off for him. What did he know?

"Just what is it that you want from me Mr Li?"

"Sakura! Oh, my gosh! I thought I heard your voice. You are up!" The door burst open and I could hear the girl bouncing in. I turned to smile at the girl and she swooped down and gave me a rather painful hug. "You simply will not believe…" She paused in her sentence and stared at the pirate still sitting against the wall with that arrogant grin on his face. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all love." She crinkled her nose at him.

"She means get lost." I snapped at him. Grinning he got to his feet rather slowly and lazily made his way to the door. "Bloody pirate."

"I'm not the one with the torn shoulder, now am I love?" He walked out and I only resisted the urge to throw something at his head only because I had nothing to throw at him. Sighing I turned my attention back to the girl. "They didn't do anything to you, did they?"

"Who? Them? No, a bunch of sweet hearts really. And lousy at cards, look at what I won." She pulled out a handful of silver coins from her pockets and two large silver hoop earrings. "One for you…" She put the ring in my ear and the other in her own "and one for me." I smiled at the girl. "I apologise for dragging you into this mess. It is me Juliana wants, not you."

"Loud of rubbish. She had her knife in for us both from the moment she laid eyes on us. Don't think she approves of a pirate girl protecting her stepdaughter and to make matters even worse we are related."

"I suppose that is a rather large thorn in her side. Do you think father would mind terribly if we turn her into sleeping beauty, let her sleep for a hundred years and let some fool awake her?"

"Only in fairy tales Snow White."

"I'm starting to think that we are trapped in a fairy tale. Witches, pirates and handsome lords… it is all so exciting."

"I missed the 'handsome lords' part."

I watched with a detached interest as the girl played cards with five pirates and one young lord I now know as Eriol Hiiragizawa. She jumped up and down in delight when she won the round and pocketed her earnings. "Hey lass, ye cheated, ye did."

"So did you. The only difference is, I am good at it."

"Wha' do they teach ye gals in those fancy schools?"

"This has got nothing to do with school Yamazaki."

"It come form always getting involved in fights in town with the local boys or young lords." I glanced at her and she gave me a knowing grin.

"Exactly, here I will show you." She sat back down to teach the men the art of cheating. Who would have thought? A young proper lady teaching grown pirates, the scum of the seas, to cheat. The irony in it was simply too much for anyone to handle.

I watched the young lord's eyes follow her lips as they moved in explanation. His sky blue eyes were deep and they carefully took note of everything the girl said and did. His midnight hair was messy and hinted at a hair cut long lost since his days at sea and the stubble on his face told me of a slight neglect from his part. Maybe due to the cold.

I could see he was a tropical man. His skin was sun touched and a beep bronze colour, his hands constantly pocketed to keep them warm and his boots seemed thicker than you would expect for a man from these parts.

He was just one of the many noble men from the tropics sent to sea to learn more about life before they could return to their homes and take over as the lords of the houses. The only difference is, this young noble was sent to a pirate ship instead of a naval or merchant ship.

My heart jumped. Will he be the pirate to sweep her of her warm booted feet and carry her down to his ship only to set sail for a luxurious house looking out over the ocean? What will happen to me if that day comes? I bit my lip. I've never thought of it. I've never thought of the day she would be a woman, young in love and married.

Somehow I've always seen her as this little girl I have to protect from the world, from the things I've seen as a child. And now…

My eyes turned to the rainy woods out side and I watched a raven hopping about in the wet tree branches. It tilted its head at me. Dark eyes blinked at me before it hopped on. "Hair as dark as the raven's wing." I breathed the wish.

**AN: Hey! Okay, noting much happens. I suppose that every story needs at least one boring chapter, since the next one is exciting and the one after that is weird and disturbing and the one after that I still have to write. Ha-ha!**

**What's with this Li character? Don't know about you guys, but I get the sneaky feeling he is hiding something and I'm the one writing the story! And if he is hiding something, what has it got to do with Sakura? Will Tomoyo marry Eriol and move to the tropics? What will happen to Sakura? **

**More and more questions!**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Tella**

**_Randomness:_**** Nelson Mandela was the first black South African president in 1994. He is almost 90 years old and a great supporter against child abuse and poverty and initiated the Nelson Mandela Children's Fund. His eldest and only living son died earlier this year of AIDS and Mr Mandela made a plea to the world to help prevent the spread of the virus. (My mom met him once and said he is a wonderful and very lovable old man.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Snow White**

**AN: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or Snow White**

**Chapter 4**

I silently sat in the window sill looking out on the black forest. The girl and the men where asleep and that captain didn't show his face since I snapped at him to get lost. I felt lost as I sat there. I was the only one of these poor souls trapped in this church who does not know what will happen in the future.

They had it all planned. The young lord will marry a noble lady, the girl will marry a noble man, the pirates will keep on doing what they do best and that man will keep on leading them on to greener pastures so to speak. What will I do?

My eyes fell to the ground.

My heart raced at the sight. A strong black wolf strolled up and down the length of the church. It paused in front of the window I was sitting in and gazed curiously at me. My warm skin tingled against the cold glass beneath my palm. I smiled involuntarily at the powerful beast as it licked the cold glass opposite my warm palm. Its dark eyes warm with a hint of gold in them.

A large tanned hand covered mine and I could feel his warm strong body against mine as we watched the wolf. The animal gazed at us intently before walking off into the dark forest.

The hand pulled mine from the cold glass and laced its fingers with mine. Curious I looked up at the man and he looked down at me. His dark eyes where strong and controlled with that golden glow dancing its forbidden dance. "I promised your father I'd take care of you."

"My father?"

"Aye love. "

"What has my father got anything to do with this? The last I saw of him he left me at my uncle for safe keeping and a couple of years later I received a letter from his first mate saying he died in battle."

"Aye, that would have been me who wrote the letter."

"But a Syaoran signed it. I still have it. I've memorised every line."

I let my feet drop to the ground as he made his way to sit down next to me. I claimed my hand back as my own and he grinned at me, his eyes dark in the shadows and his outline strong in the fire light. "Have you now? You're father called me Syaoran, my name in his native tongue. He made me promise to come and get you when you turn to a woman just before he left for Davy Jones's Locker."

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

"Maybe you can love, but have you ever thought about what you are going to do to stay alive? No one is going to give you a job. The daughter of a pirate working for a noble man is already something unheard of and no one else will be willing to take that risk. You know what they say about blood love."

"I know."

I hated this man. I hated him so much. It was like he could read my mind and draw out every damned secret I want buried for the rest of eternity. So what if I was the daughter of a pirate? It's not like you can choose your family and I blame my mother for that. A noble woman who ran off with the first dark handsome stranger she came across.

"Don't go blaming your parents, love. They only followed their hearts. You'll do the same when the time comes."

"What are you?" I hissed at him. "Some sort of mind reader? If you are, get lost. I do not care for what you have to say. I'll make it just fine on my own; I do not need your help."

I left him sitting on the sill as I stormed into the little back room. Candles flickered madly at my rash actions. I paced the length of the wall only to find myself burning with frustration. My nails dug into my flesh as I clenched my fists, then I turned my anger to the wall.

"It won't change anything if you hurt your pretty hands, love." I looked at the big hand wrapped around my wrist. It forced my arm down and he wrapped his arms around me. His lips brushed against the skin of my neck as he spoke. "You're quite the sight love."

"And why should I care?"

I could feel him grin and gentle kisses trailed the line of my neck. My nails dug into my palm and I could feel my knuckles turn white. I don't want him so close to me and I certainly don't want him kissing me. "Relax love." His whisper was soft in my ear.

My eyes closed at the gentle sensation and I felt my hands slowly falling from their fists. His arms pulled me slightly closer to him and I could feel him grin with satisfaction and in anticipation.

_Go away phantom! _

_Go away…_

My eyes shot open and my heart raced. "What's wrong love?" I became aware of my tense body and his grip on my loosened. Ignoring his question I pulled myself free and hastily made my way to the girl.

My fingers gently pushed long raven locks from her pretty face as she slept silently. Thick lashes lay on red cheeks and full red lips were slightly parted. My gaze lifted from the girl and a pair of sky blue eyes stared at me; concern written in them. "Take…" I swallowed. My voice was stuck in my throat and it was only then I realised that tears were running down my face. "Take care of her." I whispered coarsely.

"I promise miss."

I smiled before I stumbled back into a world of darkness.

Faster…

Faster…

I chanted the same word over and over in my mind. My legs felt heavy and my shoulder throbbed with pain, but I continued. I continued to run. I ran through the forest as fast as I could and my breath followed me in white mists.

The sword at my side felt heavy and awkward and I silently prayed that the pirate I stole it from wouldn't be to mad when he finds his weapon missing. My hands tightened in their fists when loud howls ruptured through the empty forest. I increased my speed, eager to reach my destination as soon as possible.

My fainting trick had worked quite well. Li laid me down on the blankets where he fixed my arm and sat himself down next to me. I waited till his breathing grew heavy, when I opened my eyes he was sleeping with his hand clasped around something small. I had no time for him, I had to get out and I had to get out fast without anyone knowing.

I fell to the ground. My hands dug into the wet earth as I tried to pull myself up only to find something heavy pulling at my skirt. My heart raced when I slowly turned to look at the sudden weight. Golden eyes glowed in the pale moonlight and a black coat shimmered slightly against the black back drop.

"Let go." I hissed at the animal as I tired to pull my skirt free from its hold. It growled slightly in response and pulled more on my skirt. "Please, let go!" It did and when I turned back to get up my heart stopped.

I was surrounded by wolves. Wolves of all colours, each baring its yellow stained teeth at me. Growling in hunger, anger and sadistic satisfaction. The black wolf slowly walked up next to me and it growled loudly, baring his white teeth to the others.

"SAKURA!"

Li.

The wolves slowly backed away.

"SAKURA!"

"Li!" My voice was coarse and my throat burned when I spoke. "Li! I'm here!"

"Sakura!"

"HERE!"

Grey paws hit the ground forcefully launching the beast at me.

I screamed.

Yelps, growls and howls of all kinds ruptured through the silent night sky. Two bodies, one of black and one of grey, were rolling around on the ground, forced into a battle of strength, wits and pure wild power. A gun shot broke the noise and the forest was soon silent with the sound of retreating paws.

Two strong arms lifted my body from the wet earth and I let my head fall against a broad shoulder. I felt cold and tired. "What were you thinking?" I didn't answer him. "You scared me to death." Why did he care? "Tomoyo is worried sick." For her.

For her.

I did it for her.

It's always been for her.

Everything I ever do is for her.

"Always for her."

**AN: Hey! What's with Li and the promise and the always wanting to kiss her? I still think he's hiding something more. Sakura had a narrow escape. My word! I would have died. But then, what's with the black wolf? Is it her guardian? Her friend? Her enemy? Or more randomness? Who knows!**

**More drama in the next chapter! Will they be able to make it? And will I be able to make Snow White even more complicated and stranger than it already is? You'll just have to wait and see.**

**Thank you for the reviews! And so sorry for the long wait, but its hectic on this side of the world. Varsity is in full swing with tests, assignments and all! C ya!**

**Tella**

**_Randomness: _****Did you know that the song "The Loin Sleeps Tonight" was originally written by a black Zulu miner in South Africa in Zulu? It was taken by a European man who liked it so much that he translated it word for word, but some of the true meanings to the words got lost in the translation. The writer's family was recently granted loyalties from _Walt Disney_ for the song, after they won the case in court. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Snow White**

****

**AN: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or Snow White**

**Chapter 5**

"No, don't go back."

"What?"

"Don't go back. The house… I have to go to the house. Juliana… She's going to do something…"

"You're in no condition to help anyone, love. You can barely stand on your own two feet."

I glared up at the man. The moon reflected its cold pale light in his warm golden eyes and that strange white scar across his eye seemed to stand out more. Anger fuelled my desperation and I pushed myself out of his arms falling hard on the wet forest floor. Groaning I tried to push myself up, my fingers digging into the wet earth.

Two strong hands lifted me up around my waist and Li lifted me into his arms once more. I felt weak and pathetic as I lay in his arms listening to the steady rhythm of his feet moving across the forest floor. "You're as stubborn as your father."

"I'm not stubborn."

"What do you call stealing a pirate's sword and running into wolf infested woods in the middle of the night then? Stubbornness, bravery or plain stupidity?"

"You know nothing."

"I know one thing love, I made a promise to your father and I am going to keep it. Now you might tell me what your problem is or your may not, but when it's over you're going to come with me and I can go back to plundering coastal towns and terrorising merchant ships."

I wrapped my arms around his neck while he adjusted his hold on me. His hair held the sent of the ocean and his skin the sent of the fresh tropical air. My heart cringed in my chest and I swallowed the feeling of longing. "I miss the ocean."

"Do you now, love?" His voice was soft next to my ear and I nodded in response. I really missed the ocean. The warm breeze playing on my face and tugging at my hair, the soft spray of the sea on my skin and the sense of complete freedom filling your veins. I remember crying myself to sleep in the first year I came here, when I came inland.

I was scolded as a sea rat for the odd way I walked and the way I talked. My hair was bleached blond by the sun back then and my skin was brown. I was scolded for looking like a boy. Long hair tied back in a sloppy pony, white shirt, brown pants and boots with a blue scarf wrapped around my waist and my belt with my knife… All I kept was my belt and knife.

"You'll see the ocean soon enough love. The Spanish Main is lovely this time of year. The sun warm and the ocean calm and there are all sorts of festivals in the towns. We try to go to everyone if the tied and wind allows it…"

I must have dozed off listening to his calm voice telling me about the different towns and their festivals and the pirate town I remember from long ago where any man or woman makes their own happiness in the way they desire or see fit.

My mind drifted of to a woman I remember. She was the last person I saw on that island when I left the world of piracy. She had thick black hair tied in a heavy braid and burning ruby eyes with a kind smile and an iron fist. She owned the bar on the island and she was the only woman every pirate feared and obeyed. I suspect it was the lack of rum other wise that frightened them more.

I used to love listening to her stories of buccaneers and their large and grand ships going up against the British and Spanish fleet or their plundering expeditions in towns or on merchant ships. I loved the story about the curse brought upon the crew of the Black Pearl as punishment for their mutiny against their first captain.

I felt a warm blanket being drawn over me and I found myself sleeping in the bed the woman and I shared when we visited the island. She would always snuggle up against me with her arm draped around my waist to hold me close and safe and tonight was no different. She became silent. "One more story Meiling, please. One more…"

_Papa…_

_Go away phantom, go away. My daughter is dead._

_Papa, no._

_The father's blood…_

_Go away phantom, go away. My daughter is dead. _

_Go away._

_My son shall live!_

_PAPA!_

_I have no daughter._

_She is dead._

_My son shall live with the father's blood._

_Papa!_

_Go away phantom._

_Go away…_

My eyes snapped open and I found the little back room of the church empty. I stumbled through the doorway and found the men sitting around a game of cards. Tomoyo was no where in sight and I felt fear tugging at my heart. "Where's Tomoyo?"

"Get back to bed."

"WHERE IS SHE?" I yelled and the men jumped in surprise.

"She went down to the river to wash your dress and hers." I looked at the man named Eriol and I could feel my heart starting to race.

"You let her go alone? YOU LET HER GO ALONE?" I roared and stormed out of the church. I ignored the yells and the calls for me as I ran down the hill to the small river. My bare feet felt cold on the damp earth and the cold air pinched me through my thin under dress. "TOMOYO!"

"TOMOYO!" I screamed her name and found no answer.

My breath caught in my throat and stumbled down the riverbank. Maybe she went further down to the rocks. I cursed when I fell and scrambled up as fast as possible. I needed to find that girl. "TOMOYO!" I screamed once more and found no answer. The wet earth started to cling to the bottom of my dress making it heavy and dirty. I ignored everything. I needed to find that girl.

"TOMOYO! WHERE ARE Y…" My mind paused at the sight. On the ground next to the river laid the girl dressed in white. Her lips and cheeks where pale and her blue eyes stared blankly up at me. Her raven hair fanned out on the ground. "TOMOYO!"

I pulled the girl into my arms and held her tight. "Tomoyo, wake up. Wake up!" She didn't move and panic filled my body. Warm tears burned my cold face and I rocked the girl back and forth in my arms. "WAKE UP!" She refused to move and my eyes fell on a red apple. A bite was taken from it.

Cursing wildly I gently let the girl down and picked up the apple. I flung it hard into the nearest tree. I shattered into thousands of pieces.

I blinked.

It shattered like glass.

I glanced down at my bleeding hands and arms where the shattered glass cut me.

"Oh lord." I sank to my knees looking at my bleeding hands and arms. The apple shattered like glass. If it cut me like this on the out side…

She took a bite.

I looked at the girl and I could feel all life drain from my body.

"Snow White."

**AN: Oh my word! The apple is glass? Can this become more twisted? And what has the Meiling woman Sakura remembers got to do with anything? Or is it just a random memory of her past?**

**Its short chapter I know.**

**I love Pirates of the Caribbean! **

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Tella**

**_Randomness:_**** Do you know the difference between a white and a black rhinoceros? The white rhino's top lip is broad to help it pull grass from the plains, while the black rhino's top lip is sharp and pointed to help it pull the leaves of trees. The name white rhinoceros originally came from "Wide" to describe the rhino's lip, but changed to white over the years. The black rhino isn't really black, but it is darker in colour when put next to a white rhino. (They look amazing in the wild!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Snow White**

**AN: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or Snow White.**

**Chapter 6**

I sat there staring at my hands, not believing what I just saw. The apple had shattered like glass when I threw it at the tree and the girl… Snow White… She had taken a bite of it. She had taken a bite of it and now that glass is in he body.

It's in her body.

A warm hand touched my shoulder and I pulled away from it. Desperate to keep myself from any warmth I scrambled away. The man watched me with fearful dark eyes as I moved away from him. My back hit a tree and I sat there looking at him.

Something warm fell on my foot and I looked down at the dripping blood. My hands were still in the air and warm burning red streams of blood were now slowly dripping down on to my white dress.

Fear and disgust suddenly filled me and I desperately rubbed my hands against my dress. I wanted the blood gone.

GONE!

Away!

Stop bleeding!

Stop bleeding!

I screamed at my body in my mind as I continued to rigorously rub my hands against my dress. I looked at the smeared mess. Red stained my skin and my white dress now had large blood stains and smears on it. It won't go away. "Go away. Go away." I mumbled to the blood.

A warm hand touched my shoulder and I glared up at he owner. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed at him. "LEAVE ME ALONE! DON'T TOUCH ME!" I felt my back hit the tree once more and I bit my lip from screaming in pain.

He slowly moved closer to me, his strong tanned hand out stretched. I watched it in horror as it moved closer to me and I swallowed the fear building in my heart. His fingers twitched slightly and I felt all emotion drain from my body.

Fear became hate.

"Sakura… come along."

_Come along water rat. _

"You can't stay here."

_This is no place for such a thing! _

_I'm not even sure it's a child._

_Pathetic rat._

"SHUT UP!"

"What?"

"SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" I screamed at the voice in my mind. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I sank to the ground clutching my hair in my hands. My body started to rock itself back and forth and I let the tears fall from my eyes. "I want my father. I want my father."

"You're father is away." The girlish voice trailed in my mind and I looked up at the small girl child standing in front of me. Her blue eyes smiled lovingly at me.

"Please I want my father."

"He's out on a grand adventure. You have to stay here."

"I don't want to stay here. I want my father."

"My name is Tomoyo. What's yours?"

"Sakura Kinomoto."

"Pretty. Let's be best friends Sakura." I looked at the small, pale out stretched hand. I let my own hand drop from my hair.

"Snow White." My bloody fingers stretched out to the girl's small hand. As soon as my fingers touched her palm her hand closed around mine and I felt myself being pulled against a warm body.

My senses blurred.

I smelled salt instead of warm lavender and the body holding me was hard instead of soft. The girl's soft voice turned into the gentle rumbling of a man's. I looked up to find dark eyes gazing down at me. They were filled with fear and concern. His hand brushed hair from my face and I could see him bite his lower lip.

"I should have come sooner." He pulled me closer to him and his strong arms wrapped themselves around my body. "I shouldn't have waited. I should have come sooner. I'm so sorry Sakura. I'm so sorry."

I didn't quite understand what he was talking about. Why should he have come sooner? What is this man to me?

I curled into a small ball pulling the blankets smelling of the ocean closer to me as I watched the fire dancing. My eyes drifted up from the flames to the man sitting across from me. His dark golden gaze fell on the flames and he watched it intently.

My eyes trailed over the red bandanna, the two strings of beads in his wild hair ending in coins, his handsome face and that odd scar over his eye. "Do you find my scar interesting love?" His eyes lifted to mine and they had slight amusement playing in them. "You should, you gave it to me." He grinned at me. "When I stole a kiss."

"You…"

"You promised me something, and I'm curious to know if you still remember that promise. You should know by now that I'm willing to keep my end of the bargain. Are you up to keeping yours?"

"I was only ten."

He shrugged at me. "I was fifteen."

"The entire promise, no compromise? Not even on Pirate's Island?"

"Especially not on Pirate's Island."

"How do I know…" he pulled something from his pocket and walked over to my side. His warm hands brushed against my skin as he put something around my neck. He pulled my hair out from the chain and I looked down at the silver medallion around my neck.

"I haven't been carrying that around for ten years for nothing."

I looked down at the medallion with an image of a young smiling woman edged into it, my mother. My fingers traced the lines of the medallion and my eyes met his. "I thought I'll never see it again."

"What kind of man do you take me for, love?"

"A pirate."

"Aye."

"The stupid merchant boy I…" My voice faltered. Was it real? Do I still feel the same way now like I did back then? I don't know, so much has changed. I have changed.

I didn't grow up the way I dreamed I would. Instead of spending my days with a bunch of scallywags I ended up spending my days with a proper lady. Might as well have stayed with the scallywags in some ways. The lady always managed to pull me into fights when I didn't have my own wars to rage. But do I feel the same?

"You what, love?"

I looked down at the medallion around my neck and closed my fingers around it. It's really true. When you are a pirate or have a pirate's blood in your veins, everything you ever do will always come back to haunt you in some way or another. It's the pirate's curse to some, a gift to others.

How softly must one tread before one will be able to walk on water, before one will be able to loose one's past? My eyes lifted from my hand wrapped around the medallion to the man's dark golden stare.

Those eyes have matured over the years. They've seen many things, things I saw when I was but a child. Treasure beyond your wildest dreams, freedom every heart desires, death amongst those you love and trust, death you brought yourself to another, joy, despair, hatred, prosecution, comradeship, lust…

I've seen the most amazing treasures with these eyes. Crowns made of gold, diamonds and other precious jewels, large pure white pearls, thousands of coins from all around the world mixed to getter in a mess of gold, silver and bronze. Treasures standing tall in the forms of golden statues of heden gods.

Joy when we found the treasure after months and some times years of searching without any rest.

Despair and hatred when one of the crew was caught or killed by the British or Spanish navy. When you know that your friend and comrade will forever be lost to you until the day comes you turn do Davy Jones's Locker.

Prosecution from the navy and every other person who consider themselves to be 'upstanding citizens'. They look down on all of those who choose the sea to make a living.

Comradeship and friendship, the one thing that makes the ship work. It's like a fancy clock, if there is one small piece broken the entire clock will malfunction and it's the same on a ship. Everything has to be like clock work and friendship and comradeship is the key to it all.

Lust… It's the one thing I fear most in this world. Lust for money, power, treasure, gold, freedom, death, food, women, men… Lust, everyone lusts for something. Pirates lust for three things: Treasure, freedom and women.

I searched his eyes. Freedom he has and the wild excitement he so expertly controlled was clear in his eyes. Treasure he seeks like every pirate I've ever known. Women I cannot see…

His hand came up to my face and his thumb brushed over my cheek. I watched his eyes as he leaned closer. His warm breath played on my lips. "Maybe this will help you remember." His voice was a soft whisper on my lips and I closed my eyes.

His lips brushed against mine and I took a sharp breath. I could feel him grin as he leaned closer and kissed me slightly harder. His hand slipped around my waist and he slowly pulled me closer to him, almost afraid that I will push him away.

His arms wrapped themselves around me and he pulled me close to him. He buried his face in my hair and I could hear him breathing silently. "I'm sorry about your friend. She was a very nice girl."

"She was my cousin too."

**AN: HEY! Man, what a nervous break down! Everything came back crashing down on poor Sakura with Snow White's death. And what's with Li and all these promises? Most importantly what did Sakura and Li promise each other? Is this romance true or is it just a way to escape for Sakura – a way to rid herself of her pain for a short while? Man this is getting complicated.**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Tella**

**_Randomness:_**** Did you know that hippopotamuses are responsible for more deaths in Africa than lions, elephants, leopards, snakes and wildebeest combined? Think about it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Snow White**

****

**AN: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or Snow White**

**Chapter 7**

I watched as the men lowering the girl's glass coffin into the ground. The clear glass above her face showed that even in death she was still the most beautiful girl I've ever known. I clenched my teeth as I looked at her peaceful sleeping face.

I'm proud to have known her. I am proud to be her cousin. And even if it costs me my own life I will get Juliana for this.

I will make her pay.

Yamazaki dropped some dirt on the coffin and I watched the rain wash it away to reveal her face once more. Her clear blue eyes with that strange purple glow looked up at me. The dirt dropped from my own hand.

Sleeping…

Her eyes were closed.

Only a person who is sleeping can open their eyes.

She's not dead.

"She's not dead!" I jumped into the hole and pulled my knife from my belt. Eager I pried the blade in between the glass and let the piece covering her face pop up. Her eyes blinked slightly as the rain beat down on her pretty face. "Eriol…"

The man jumped into the hole with me. We pushed the lid off and I pulled the girl up into my arms. Her body was limp and I shook her vigorously. "Wake up! Wake up!" She didn't respond and I shook her harder. "Wake up you cow!"

She coughed.

She coughed!

"Oh, my gosh!" I hugged the girl and her arms wrapped themselves around my body weakly. She coughed again and I heard a piece of glass fall against a rock and shatter. The apple piece stuck in her was out and destroyed.

Eriol pulled the girl out of the hole and I found myself being pulled out by the captain. I looked at the girl smiling. The colour was slowly returning to her lips and cheeks. Her slender hand was slightly pressed to her throat and she took long, sharp breaths. Her eyes lifted from the ground and she glared at me.

"I nearly died and you call me a cow!" I cried when her normally soft voice shouted loudly at me as it had done so many times before. I cried, I couldn't stop the tears. She was back! She was back! "Sakura, do not cry."

I whipped the tears with the back of my dirt stained sleeve. "I'm sorry." More tears burned my skin as they ran down my cheeks. "I'm sorry, I should have been there for you. This is all my fault."

"No!" I blinked at the two load voices.

"Sakura, this is not your fault. You have always been there for me; you have always protected me no matter what. I cannot expect you to always be there when something goes wrong. Sooner or later I have to grow up. You have to grow up." I let my gaze drift from the dirt to her blue eyes. She leaned closer to me and a small smile played on her lips as she whispered to me. "I have seen you in my dreams. The ocean is calling you, it has been longing for you as long as you have longed for it. And so has he."

"What's going to happen now, love?" I whipped the last of my tears from my face and filled my body with courage as best as I could. I looked at Tomoyo and together we turned the way we came from. The way to wards the house… home, or at least what that is what it used to be. "You can't be serious."

"My father is there and I am not going to leave him."

"Where she goes I go." Without thinking about it any further we both took our first step to the house. I could feel her determination to save her father give me strength and I vowed right there and then that I would do anything in my power to help her save her father. I lost mine because I was unable to do anything; I am not going to allow the girl to loose hers. Even if it kills me I will help her save her father.

"She did this on purpose." My eyes drifted from Lady Daidouji's broken grave guardian to the windows up in the house. Her brown eyes were emotionless when they met with mine and I felt my hands clench into tight fists. "Sakura!" Without thinking I ran to the house and threw the door open.

Everything was dark inside and only a few candles smirked at me as they cast menacing shadows on the dark walls. My feet carried me in long fast strides up the stairs, up to where her room is. I have always known that there was something wrong with it… something wrong with her. She's not normal and she proved it. She's a witch of the worst kind and she ruined this family.

"Sakura!" I twist around at the loud voice and wildly swung an ornamental pole at the person. "WOW! Hold it love! You're going to take someone's head off with that." I glared at the grinning pirate. His laughter faltered into a silent smile as he brushed a stray strand of my hair behind my ear. "Come one love, let's get this over with."

I nodded in understanding. Her door creaked loudly as I pushed it open and I paused when the reality of her room finally sunk in. It was filled with mirrors, large and small. Disgusted I looked at my reflection. My hair was a mess, my skin pale, my clothes dirty and my eyes wild with rage and longing. I looked the exact way I looked my first few months when I first came to live here.

"My, my, my… The little girl is all grown up, to bad your eyes are still the same." The menacing voice echoed through the room. "You are still the same old throw away now like you was then."

"Shut it you!"

"Violent as ever I see. Well I suppose that's to be expected from a water rat." My eyes scanned the room, trying to find the witch. "Oh and she found herself a little boy water rat, how sweet." Silence filled the room. The door slammed shut behind me and I turned to find Li gone. His fist pounded loudly on the door from the other side and I could hear him frantically calling my name.

"Syaoran!" I tried to open the door and paused when the cold tip of a blade touched my neck. Slowly she let her fingers trace the lines of my face down to my neck.

"You are in the way water rat, as always." I swallowed hard as her warm breath continued to burn my skin. "You are worthless blood. Life was wasted on you where it was not granted for my son."

"I had nothing to do with your baby. He was still born." I gritted my teeth when the blade slowly slid up my skin, drawing blood as it went. I closed my eyes. My promise, I have to remember my promise to Snow White and to Li. Swallowing hard I gathered all my strength and ran with my shoulder into the witch.

She screamed and shrieked as she tired to stop me. Ignoring her starching I slammed her body into the mirrors. Glass shattered loudly as she fell to the floor. "YOU!" I turned at the strange voice behind me, ready to face anyone who is to come my way. "Juliana! Get up Juliana!" I frowned at the image of Juliana urging the real one on from behind the glass.

"I've had enough of you, you little rat!" I screamed when glass tore my skin. Her finger's bled as she held onto the glass she forced down the length of my upper arm and a malicious glint glowed in her eyes. My eyes grew large when she jumped at me with the piece of broken mirror once more.

My heart was beating rapidly in my chest as I ducked each of her forceful attempts to draw my blood. I cursed the magic mirror urging the real Juliana on, always screaming in delight when more of my blood fell to the cold stone floor. I grit my teeth when my back slammed into the large magic mirror and it grabbed me. Slowly it forced its glass nails into my skin as the real witch approached laughing at my agony.

"Today you die princess!" Gathering the last of my strength I ripped myself free from the mirror's grasp as Juliana plunged the glass into her reflection's heart. I watched in horror as the mirror bled along with the real witch. "Oh no! I'm ugly." I felt sick watching her. Slowly her beauty slipped away and she kept clawing at her own face, trying to preserve what cannot be saved.

Her nails tore through her own flesh and screams of agony and despair ripped through my soul. Feeling sick I tried to flee the room, but the screams followed me and soon smoke filled my senses. Turning around I found her room engulfed in flames and she was dancing in the midst of the madness laughing.

"Syaoran!" I screamed as I pounded the door with all my might. "Syaoran!"

"You are going to burn little rat! You are going to burn!" Panic gripped my heart as Juliana approached me.

"Syaoran! Open the door please! Open the door!" I pressed my back against the wooden frame and watched in horror as the woman kept nearing me. My world turned upside down for a moment and I found myself in the hallway looking up at the ceiling.

"Let's get moving love." He lifted me in one swift movement and I clung to him as he rushed down the stairs with me in his arms. The house was engulfed in flames and slowly falling apart as the heat ate all that once was part of home to me. And in the distance I could hear her screaming my name, cursing me and damning me to hell with her.

**AN: I'm back, and about time I hear you say. Sorry about the long wait, but I was so busy at varsity that I could hardly breathe and I got sick. Just my luck to get sick with one of the biggest projects of my life due. Luckily that is in and I did really well in the first half as well. (I'm trying to get a distinction for my main subject.)**

**This is one of the last chapters as you can see. Sakura kicked Juliana and now you will find out what her promise to Syaoran is. What could those two possibly have promised each other ten years ago? For me to know and you to find out in the next and final chapter of dun-dun-dun… SNOW WHITE!**

**Thanks for the reviews and patience **

**Tella**

**_Randomness: _****Famous South African celebrities - _Nelson Mandela_ (First black president and fighter against AIDS), _Minkie__ van der Westhuizen_ (Model), _Mark Shuttleworth_ (First African in space), _Charlize__ Theron_ (Oscar winning actress), _Arnold Vosloo_ (Imotep from the Mummy movies) and _J.R.R. Tolkien_ (author of Lord of the Rings, was born in Bloemfontein).**


	8. Chapter 8

**Snow White**

**AN: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or Snow White **

**Chapter 8**

Ruby eyes shone with delight as the last of the story's words slipped from red painted lips. She had missed telling stories of such as grand scale and what a better story to tell than the one of the girl she told stories to when she was but a child. The woman grinned at the entranced faces of the three teenagers all hanging on to her every word.

"Come on Aunty Meiling! You can't just stop there. What happened to the body guard and the pirate?" She grinned at the seventeen year old girl. Her wild earthy hair was pulled back in a thick pony tail and her, one green and one brown, eyes shone with curiosity.

"Yes, Aunty Meiling… What happened to Snow White and the noble man?"

"More importantly, did they save Snow White's father?" Her grin grew as she watched the twins urge her to tell them more. Their blue eyes were fixed on her aging face and their long black hair neat and well kept.

The boy and girl twin looked quite the contrast to their wild pirate friend. While their clothes, manners and skin spoke of nobility their friend's careless wild hair, casual clothing and browned skin spoke of adventures and life out on the sea. "Aunty! Could you stop with the grinning and get to the telling?"

"Hold your horses there, Nadesiko. I'm just contemplating on the best way to finish it."

"Torture us endlessly with suspense is more like it." The noble girl huffed and folded her arms in confirmation of her feelings. Her eyes travelled across the room and landed on her male look a-like counterpart. "Oh Eriol, where has father and mother gone off to?"

"What do I look like Salome? Their caretaker?"

"I was merely asking a question! There is no need for you to bite my head off."

"Shut it you guys! I want to hear how this story ends." Nadesiko glared at her friends and turned her gaze back up at the story teller. Meiling smiled as she pushed her greying black hair behind her multi-jewelled ear.

"Very well. I will tell you how the story ends, although, the ending is not quite finished yet. The story is still being told as we speak." She smiled at the teenager's thrilled faces. "Snow White did manage to save her father, but they lost all their earthly possessions in the fire. She had watched both in sadness and happiness as the flames consumed her home. The young lord was with her and he promised her father, the duke, and Snow White that he would take care of them.

"He took them to his noble home close to the ocean where the warm breeze plays with the clouds all year through and there he married the young lady and welcomed her father into his home. They were blessed with twins and although the lady did not repeat the wish her mother had once made, she was blessed with a beautiful baby girl and a strong handsome young man." She grinned at the twins as they turned to one another and stared in astonishment.

"You are the girl, sister."

"And you are the boy, brother."

"But that means…!" They both exclaimed together.

"Yes, my lady and lord. Snow White is your mother, the lady Hiiragizawa, and the young noble man your father, the lord Hiiragizawa. He had fallen in love with her when he had first seen her on the captain's quest to find the body guard."

"Yeah, that's very romantic and all, but what the hell happened to the body guard and what is this damned promise they made to each other?"

"Nadesiko, you know I only permit that tone of voice when we are doing business. You shall speak properly and with respect when you address you aunty Meiling."

"Yeah, mamma." The girl sighed and rolled her eyes at her parents as they entered the room. Her father grinned at her while her mother carried a scowl; she was not pleased with her daughter's behaviour.

"Now love, you know very well you used and still use that tone when ever you are…"

"Shut it, will you! I know bloody well perfectly how I speak. I do not need you to tell me that."

"Mamma, pappa… please!" Nadesiko yelled above her mother's ranting. "I want to hear what happens to the body guard and the pirate."

"Body guard?" Her mother questioned and raised a brow at Meiling as she sat herself down behind her daughter, her husband followed suite.

"Yes, my dear cousin. Please do tell what happened to the pirate and the so called body guard."

"You know the story better than anyone Xiao-lang, but I shall finish my tale." Meiling smiled and turned her attention back to the teenagers. "The body guard was injured, but that is too expected after a battle with a witch. She soon recovered, however, and the pirate took her with him as he had promised." She let her ruby gaze rest on the aging captain's handsome face.

"The promise they had made to each other was quite the surprise, not just because of the age at which they made it to one another, but also the rather fascinating situation they found themselves in. It is not everyday a pirate will promise her hand in marriage to another pirate."

"That's the big promise?" Nadesiko looked slightly disgusted at the revelation. "How melodramatic."

"Melodramatic she says." Her mother snorted.

"Now, now love…"

"Melodramatic, maybe… Maybe there is some truth in your words, young one. But how many of your comrades do you know who are willing to promise themselves to one person only? Not many by your expression, and that is what makes this part of the tale so exciting."

"Okay, okay…" Nadesiko threw her hands up in surrender. "So what was the 'non-melodramatic' promise exactly? There must have been more to it that you're telling."

"Yes love, it was quite the foolish promise actually." She turned to her father as he mused in silence for a moment. "But love can make you do funny things. Just like gold drives the lust of life for many of the men you have come to know, love drives others."

"Now this really is starting to become melodramatic." Her mother rolled her eyes in a very similar fashion as her daughter. "Give the girl the facts for crying out loud."

"Hush up love. You've never been one to give patience to these sorts of things." He smiled at his annoyed wife and turned his attention back to his attentive daughter. He studied her unique eyes for a brief moment before sighing. "I promised your mother that if I was unable to find someone else to capture my heart, that I would track her down, to the ends of the earth if necessary, and make her my wife."

"But!" Sakura interrupted loudly.

"But, I would have to be faithful to her in the eyes of God as her mother, your grandmother, taught her. No compromise, not even on pirate's island where all rules of the conventional world are thrown out of the door."

"Quite the promise for a ten and fifteen year old." Meiling smiled down at her younger cousin and his unimpressed wife.

"Yes, well… I was trying to get rid of you. In the end I got stuck with you for the rest of my life." Sakura huffed slightly in a mocking way and ignored Syaoran's cocky grin.

"WAIT! Hold up people! Are you telling me that my mother was one, a body guard, two, was nearly killed by a witch and three, married a pirate?"

"Yeah. I didn't sit around on my butt all day doing nothing you know. I was quite active at your age."

"I would not have permitted any other behaviour." Tomoyo smiled as she sat herself down on a chair close to her children and next to her seated husband. "I was quite the trouble maker and your mother fought most of my fights for me." She laughed at Sakura's appalled expression. "Very well Sakura, you fought all of my fights for me. It was quite entertaining actually."

"For you yes. I was the one who had to deal with half drunken idiots that could hardly throw a punch and if they did they'd miss on purpose, because they cannot hit girls."

"Yes, the fight I saw you in was very entertaining love. I liked seeing you all frustrated and annoyed."

"EWE! Could we please not go into your funny fantasies about mamma and focus on the so called story here please? So you found mamma, helped her in her time of need and then literally swept her off her feet to the ocean where you…"

"Well love, we got married a year before Tomoyo and Eriol and had you while plundering all along the way. We went to Eriol's wedding and…"

"You're father kept his promise and remained faithful till this day. And it better stay that way." Sakura threatened the grinning captain.

"Yeah, okay… So grandfather Hiiragizawa was saved and is currently sitting in his large brown chair reading one of his fairy novels and you guys are all here. So what happened to the wolf you saw mamma? Or are you going to tell me that it was in fact Kero that followed pappa from the ship?"

"It's good old Kero that came to the rescue, love. He followed me back then as he follows you now."

"So it is true that he has magic." Nadesiko smiled at the large animal curled up in a corner of the room sleeping as the adults and their children talked amongst each other. "He is unable to age and will stay with his chosen family until he chooses to leave?"

"Yes love."

"I'm confused, pappa. Why would you through all of that trouble for mamma? And mamma for Aunty Tomoyo?"

"Love, love. It's all about love."

"And wishes?"

"And wishes, dear. Rumour has it that the part of the brave and loyal body guard is not being told in the popular version of Snow White on the main lands. The last hope and wish of the Lady Daidouji's wish is not being told and conveniently forgotten. However, it is said that if a mother should wish for a baby girl she should only whisper the wish of the Lady Daidouji and she will be blessed with both a girl child and her protector."

_My God grant me this wish, my wish for a baby girl. A baby girl with skin as pale the white-white snow, hair as black as the raven's wing and lips as red as the red-red rose, as red as blood. And a golden angel with the ocean's strength to guard her along the way. _

**AN: Hey guys. This is the last chapter of Snow White by Tella (That's me if you didn't know.) I made it a little more light hearted and added a slight twist to the ending. You never would have thought that it was Meiling telling Sakura's daughter about her mother's adventure, now would you?**

**Some will like it, other's will love it and then some of you might send me flames for putting this ending in. Either way, I like it and although I feel as confused as Nadesiko at the moment, I hope you like it too. It's a glimpse of what happened afterwards, but there is still some left for the imagination. **

**Thank you so much for all your great reviews and support. I know you've been cursing me for my late updates the past couple of months and I thank you for you patience. Maybe I'll see you in one of my other stories. **

**Love**

**Tella**

**PS. _Happy Birthday to Me?_**** is another one I'm currently working on. It's a romance (which so by the way, is extremely difficult to write) and one of my best stories yet. If you want more Sakura-swearing and sometimes very emotional situations, this is the one to read. **


End file.
